i was enchanted to meet you
by stars4redvines
Summary: dedicated to justine for her birthday. multi-crossover. one-shot. jack and rapunzel meet exactly three times; the first when she is a bird in a cage, the second when she is rescued by a princess and a viking and the third... the third is a goodbye.


**author's note: hi i'm stars4redvines and i'm the one bringing you this story which is dedicated to my wonderful friend justine, also known as completelytwitterpated who i love very much. justine is so amazing and fantastic and this is just a small gift for her nineteenth birthday. i am not great at writing characters as they would act in their respective fandoms, so i apologize for the oocness of these characters. i hope you enjoy ****_i was enchanted to meet you_****.**

**unbetaed because i was busy with exams. so, any and all mistakes are my own which i will fix once i find them.**

**dedicated to: my awesome, lovely, beautiful, terrific, all other nice adjectives friend justine or completelytwitterpated for her birthday.**

**warning: spoilers for brave, how to train your dragon and tangled. sorry!**

**disclaimer: i do not own the worlds of brave, how to train your dragon, rise of the guardians or tangled. i also do not own any characters associated with these fandoms. i do not even own the laptop i'm using to write this story... oh well. :p**

* * *

The first time they meet, Jack was laughing as he flew through the forest and Rapunzel was trapped in her tower, like a bird in a cage.

Jack laughed as he swooped through the air and caused a light frost to settle on the trees below him. He had only been around for a decade but his flying skills had greatly improved in his opinion (which really meant he hadn't flown into a tree in five months.) He had never been to Corona before, preferring to stay near Berk and Dunbroch where snow in the spring wouldn't be overlooked as he played with Hiccup and Merida.

A small smile graced his face as he thought about the young princess and viking. They were the first and the only ones to see him and they brought hope that one day, there would be more. He was shook of his thoughts as he flew into a clearing where a lone tower stood. He slowed down as he stared at it and wondered why it was there in the first place.

He circled around it and noted that there was no visible way to get in. He frowned as he glided upwards and alighted on the roof of the tower. The antique shingles cracked beneath his feet from his frost as he strolled around. His eyes brightened as he spotted a small balcony. He hopped down and spun around when he heard a small gasp.

There was a small girl staring at him with large green eyes but she couldn't be actually staring at him... Could she? He felt hope blossom in his chest as she continued to stare at him and not the frost settling on the flowers and ivy of the balcony. He slowly lowered himself down to her height until he was crouched in front of her, nose to nose. She drew in a shaky breath as she gazed at him in wonder.

Jack took in a deep breath of his own before he whispered, "Can you... can you see me?" The little girl paused for a moment before nodding slowly. Jack let out a small laugh of joy and felt tears prickle at his eyes as the information sank in that someone else believed in him. He flinched as a tiny hand cupped his cheek and a small voice, whispered, "Don't cry."

He stared at the girl before him before nodding, "Okay." She smiled at that, a genuine smile that emitted warmth and light to all that saw it. She continued to smile as she introduced herself, "I'm Rapunzel." She giggled as a chameleon ran down her arm and glared at Jack, "And this is Pascal." Jack laughed at the little chameleon before saying, "I'm Jack. Jack Frost."

She gasped and then exclaimed, "You're in Mother's stories!" She grabbed his hand and lead him to her tower before running to grab a book. She leafed through it, clearly looking for something as he studied the space he was in. He was struck by the many paintings on the walls; flowers and leaves entwined together in a graceful dance as birds flitted over them.

He was staring at a painting of the sun and wondering why it seemed familiar when Rapunzel let out a squeal of triumph. She thrust her book at him and tapped the page, "Here you are!" He stared at the book before sinking to the ground beside Rapunzel. There was really a story about him; not the Tooth Fairy, not the Sandman, not even the Easter Kangaroo... But him. His story.

He was jolted out of his musings as Rapunzel curled up into him and asked in a sleepy voice, "Read to me? Please?" He felt warmth spread throughout him as he stared at the golden hair that was covering his cape. He gave a mock sigh before beginning, "Once upon a time, there was an immortal spirit called Jack Frost..."

* * *

Jack reluctantly left a tearful Rapunzel and a grudgingly disappointed Pascal after two weeks when her mother noticed it was only snowing around the tower. He promised to return as soon as he could but then Valka died and before he could return to Corona it was spring again. He vowed to go back the next winter but Fergus lost his leg and soon enough, it was spring and too late again.

After years of comforting Hiccup and teasing Merida, he wondered if wasn't for the best that he never retuned. At least this way he would never disappoint Rapunzel as he helplessly watched Hiccup try and fail time and time again and Merida be moulded into something she never wanted to be.

Yeah, it was probably for the best (even though it shattered his heart.)

* * *

The second time they meet, Jack was wandering aimlessly and Rapunzel was being rescued by a princess and a viking.

Jack was silent as he took slow and steps along the frozen lake. He was tired of being seen by so few people and he was especially tired of the man in the moon never talking to him, never explaining why he had woken up on his own in this lake with frost on his fingertips and ice in his blood. He glared up at the moon for a moment before sighing and walking away.

He walked for hours, feeling the anger slowly stem away until only disappointment remained. His head perked up as he heard voices ahead of him. He picked up his pace as he spotted a campfire. He stopped as he saw the four companions gathered around the face and he let out a laugh. Three heads turned to look at him and he grinned as the red headed archer bounced up to him. "It's good to see you Carrots."

Merida rolled her eyes but still pulled him into a hug, "It's good to see you too Frosty." He peered around her wild curls to nod at the viking leaning against the dragon, "Hey Hiccup. Toothless." Hiccup laughed and waved at his friend as Toothless nodded at the winter spirit. Jack was still grinning as he turned to face the last member of their company, only to be met with familiar green eyes. His smile faltered as he stared at the girl before him, who was so familiar yet so different.

She was taller now with a slim figure. Her hair had grown even longer and he felt surprise as he saw the true length of it as she stood up and made her way towards him. She was barefoot and wearing a pretty pink and purple dress that distracted him so much he didn't see the frying pan until it was too late.

When he woke up several hours later, dawn was painting the sky a pale blue colour. He groaned as he massaged his throbbing head and flailed as he heard a voice state, "You deserve that you know." He stared at the girl sitting beside him and watching the sun climb higher and higher into the sky. He felt his throat tighten as guilt settled low in his stomach. "Rapunzel..."

"You still remember me. So why didn't you come back?" He averted his gaze as she looked at him and stared at the dawn, "I don't know... I was going to return but then Hiccup's mother..." He continued on as Rapunzel could feel resolve weakening as she watched him, "And I vowed to go back but Merida's father lost his leg and it just got harder. I had to watch as Merida and Hiccup grew and deal with problems hat I could never help them with. And I thought... I thought it might be better if I didn't come back... If I didn't disappoint you."

She felt tears prickle her eyes as she looked at the tried and defeated boy beside her. She wrapped her arms around her and whispered quietly, "Oh Jack." He stiffened in her arms before slowly relaxing and returning the hug.

* * *

Jack travelled to Corona with Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel and felt a sense of peace and happiness for the first time in so long. It was a relief to be able to tease Merida and joke with Hiccup. But what he really enjoyed was spending time with Rapunzel. She was pure light and warmth that captivated him in a way that he never known before. Hiccup watched them with knowing eyes and cornered him one evening, "You like her."

Jack rolled his eyes and retorted, "Of course I like her. She doesn't shoot me with arrows or offer me up to dragons as bait!" A smirk grew on Hiccup's face as he shook his head, "No, I mean you like-like her." Jacks widened at Hiccup's (correct) accusation, "What?! Of course I don't like-like her, she's... I mean, I'm... We're not..." Hiccup laughed at his friend's discomfort until a snowball flew into his face.

Jack thought about his and Hiccup's conversation as they finally reached Corona. Merida drew her hood low over her face to avoid being recognised as Hiccup ordered Toothless to wait for them in the forest. Rapunzel had already rushed ahead, Jack in tow, as she stared at the city in shock and awe. He grinned at her enthusiasm throughout the day as they flitted throughout the city and learnt about the festival. He had spotted Hiccup and Merida walking together and holding hands when he heard the music.

It was joyful and glorious and he instantly knew that Rapunzel would want to dance. He grinned as he grabbed her hands and pulled her into him, "Let's dance!" She nodded and he laughed as they twirled and spun around each other, oblivious to everyone else. It was only when he was reaching for her that he was cruelly reminded of what he couldn't have, as a hand went through him and caught her.

He watched as she was pulled into a man's arms. She caught his gaze as she was spun away from him and he wondered if this was what a broken heart felt like. Because this may not have seen like a big deal but he could feel the weight of his fate on his shoulders. He was an immortal winter spirit and she was a beautiful mortal girl who deserved more than he could give her.

He took one last look at her; smiling and radiant as she enchanted the people around her, before he walked away.

* * *

He walked away and she felt her heart break in two even as Merida and Hiccup comforted her, even as Flynn took her to see the floating lights.

She found out how she really was and she reunited her family but there was still something (someone) missing. She found love in Flynn and married him and became a beautiful and kind queen. She remained friends with Merida and Hiccup and sometimes she thought they were the only ones who saw that she wasn't completely whole and happy.

Occasionally she would feel eyes on her and she would turn around only to find that there was no-one there. She would continue on as if nothing happened and she never saw the winter spirit watching her with pained eyes.

* * *

The third time they meet is a goodbye and Jack still wonders if he will ever recover.

He was one his own leaning over the edge of a cliff in Berk when an aged dragon landed beside him. He turned to look at Toothless and sighed as he watched Hiccup climb out of his saddle. Hiccup had aged well in the past thirty years with light wrinkles lining his face and slight grey streaks running through his hair. He still felt his heart tear at the sight of his friend though; he could still see the scrawny young boy he had been, the awkward teenager trying so hard to find his place, the determined man fighting for his people and dragons...

Hiccup looked at Jack with a pained expression and said, "It's been a long time Jack." He only nodded at his friend's words and waited for him to continue. Hiccup watched him for a moment before he spoke, "It's Rapunzel." Jack stiffened at the name and gazed over at the calm sea spread around them. "She's sick Jack... And we don't think she can recover."

Jack spun away from him then and asked, "Why are you telling me this?" Hiccup sighed as he watched his old friend; he looked the very same as he had done on that first day they had met and yet Hiccup could see how the years had weighed on Jack. He could see how his shoulders were tense and how his very being was tired, defeated and broken.

"She wants to see you." He felt sorry for Jack and whispered, "She wants to see you one last time." Jack's head dropped at his words and he clenched his staff before he flew off into the night. Hiccup watched him go before he turned back to Toothless and they set off back to Corona.

* * *

Jack flew straight to Corona and felt the pool of dread in his stomach at the thought of why he was returning to her kingdom. He hadn't spent more than a few hours in Corona since he had danced with Rapunzel and he could feel his anxiety heighten as he flew through straight to the castle.

He climbed in through an open window and ran through the corridors, oblivious to the frost following him until a hand caught his cape. He turned around with a snarl, pointing his staff at them until he realised it was Merida. She watched him with tired eyes and said, "It's good to see you Frosty." He stared at her for a moment and noted the grey in her hair and the lines crinkling around her eyes before retorting, "It's good to see you too Carrots."

She smiled at him then and took his hand, "Oh I've missed you Frost." She began to lead him down a corridor and said gently, "You're here to see Rapunzel." He felt his throat tighten at the reminder and nodded. Merida looked back at him and smiled sadly, "She's been asking for you."

Jack's chest began to heave as they neared her door; well, he guessed it as her door with two guards waiting outside it. Merida paused them with only a nod and suddenly Jack was in her room and seeing her properly for the first time in thirty years.

She looked up as they entered and her whole face lit up in a way that both gratified and pained him. She was older now with laugh lines around her eyes and the slightest tinge of grey to her hair. She was lying in bed and struggling to get up as she looked at him with those oh so familiar green eyes. She looked at him with such joy and happiness and he felt his heart break again and again as he looked at her.

And then she whispered, "Jack." He moved quickly as she spoke and put a restraining hand on her shoulder to stop her from moving. She stopped and looked at him before cupping his cheek, "You're really here." He heard Merida leave quietly behind him but he paid her no heed as he kept looking at Rapunzel. He felt his chest tighten as he remembered their first meeting and how she had cupped his cheek then as well. Tears fell from his eyes and she wiped them away gently, "I was planning on hitting you with my frying pan but I... I can't do that anymore."

He choked back a laugh and whispered, "Always trying to cheer me up huh?" Rapunzel shook her head at him and said through her own tears, "Well, we can't have you brooding forever, can we?"

He choked back another laugh and soon they were both laughing and crying as they recounted their adventures with and without each other. Rapunzel looked him in the eye and whispered quietly, "I missed you so much Jack... But I wouldn't give up my time with Eugene for anything." He nodded at her words and whispered, "I'm glad you found someone." She tightened her grip on his hand before letting it go, "I hope you find someone too Jack."

* * *

In her last moments, Queen Rapunzel was surrounded by everyone who loved her; a reformed thief, a viking chief, an archer queen and a winter spirit. They wept as she passed from this life to the next and for years afterwards, people would talk about the blizzard that engulfed Corona months after.

* * *

**author's note: justine, i hoped you enjoyed this and that i didn't ruin jackunzel for you or kill you with the angst, oh god, i'm so sorry please forgive me. ****reviews and constructive criticism are welcome and will be given virtual night furies while flames will be put out with a fire extinguisher. thanks for reading. **

******-stars4redvines**


End file.
